


Next Time...

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward leaves the Bus for some days, but Skye is already worried he didn't sound like himself when he left. Her worries are confirmed when the youngest Ward calls the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic written by skyewardsstan.   
> An AU. Hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They weren’t supposed to be like this. Grant and Skye shouldn’t be lying in Skye’s bed, all scraped up, bruised and healing. She shouldn’t be resting between his legs with his arms around her,  _not for this reason._

_**Earlier..** _

"Skye?! What are you doing here?! You have to get out!"

"I’m not leaving you here, Ward!"

"Please, Skye," Ward pleaded. "I don’t want you to get hurt."

"You have to fight this, Ward! I need you!" Skye cried out as she fumbled with the chains binding Ward’s hands and feet.

"Please, get out," Ward looked down at her from the chair he was strapped on, tears threatening to fall. "My brother will come back soon, I don’t want you getting hurt."

"I won’t leave you!"

"Skye," he coughed, causing blood to come out from his mouth. "He’ll beat you up, just like me."

"Don’t give up on me, Ward."

"I’m not," he whispered, eyed half-opened from the punches his brother has given him on his face. Pain shot through out his body. Pain from his brother’s continuous beating. A metal pipe to his ribs, another one behind his legs, a chair to his back, punches everywhere. "How did you find me?"

Skye stopped fumbling with the chains and cupped his face in her trembling hands, “I’ll always find you, okay?”

"Thank you," he smiled a little. "But-"

Skye cut him off, knowing what he would ask. “I knew this would happen. From the moment you left the Bus, I knew something was up. You were.. different. Your eyes were black, and your fists were almost white because your were clenching them so hard.”

"How did you know where I was?"

"Your little brother called," she answered. She pressed the comm in her ear and said, "Yes, Sir, I found him. I sent the address to Agent May already. Third floor, 2 turns right, room by the end of the hall. Yes, Sir. We’ll be staying put." She said as she sat on the floor in front of him, crossed legs, while resting her arms on his knees.

"He what?"

"Little Grant Ward called us. He knew Old Grant Ward was planning something for you when he called you on the Bus. He threatened to kill Little Grant Ward, huh?" she asked, he nodded and she continued, "So he gave us possible places where he would take you. But when we checked all the places, you weren’t there. So I had to hack all possible cameras on the streets by a mile radius, and I found the SUV here. The team is coming."

"Why are-"

"I couldn’t wait any longer," she shrugged. "I asked AC if I could go ahead so they could fix the gears needed to get here. We just need to wait, alright?"

"Thank you," he whispered. "I’m sorry, too."

"For what?"

"For this.. I was.. I don’t.. I didn’t mean to.." he trailed off, shaking his head and looking down. Skye placed her palm on his face and looked up at him, "You can tell me anything."

"I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was too scared to fight him back," he admitted, tears falling from his swollen eyes. "He said if I hurt him, he’d hurt my little brother and you. He knows you, Skye. I couldn’t-"

"Hey, hey," Skye comforted while caressing his cheek. "It wasn’t your fault. This isn’t your fault, Ward. Just hold on, okay? We’ll be back in the Bus in no time."

"Yeah," he whispered. "But, please, you have to get out of here. Just wait outside the building. My brother will come back and-"

"No, Ward," she said firmly. "I am not leaving you."

Before Ward could protest, his older brother came barging in. “Oh look,” he laughed bitterly. “Your girlfriend came. Skye, is it? I see you’re the damsel in distress here, huh Grant?”

Skye stood up quickly and ran behind Ward’s chair. Ward glared up at his brother, “Hurt me all you want, Greg. Just please, don’t hurt her.”

"And what will you do if I do?"

"Don’t," Ward pleaded as he tried squirming in his chair, desperate to get off the chains binding him. "Just. Don’t touch her!"

"Let’s play, sweetheart," Greg looked at Skye as he walked towards her. Skye circled Ward’s chair, getting away from Greg.

"You can’t run," Greg threatened as he circled the chair, too. He quickly ran towards her and hoisted her up his shoulder. He set her down on one of the chairs from the corner, and tied her up just like Ward. He dragged her chair in front of Ward’s and started his torture.

"You’re pretty," Greg said as he took out a knife from his boot and pulled Skye’s hair harshly as he slowly slit her cheeks making her olive skin tainted with blood. Ward flinched at hearing Skye’s scream and shouted, "Greg! Don’t do this please!"

"Shut up!" Greg shouted at him. He turned to Skye once again and smiled devilishly. "You are so beautiful," he said while slitting another one on her forehead. 

"Stop, please!" Ward pleaded, squirming in his seat. He could see Skye’s tears mix with her blood as she was seated right in front of him. "Greg, stop this please!"

Greg ignored Ward’s pleas and stood in between them. He faced Skye and threw a few punches at her face, “That’s for taking down my guards at the entrance!”

"Skye!" Ward shouted. "Stop this, Greg!"

Greg threw another set of punches on her stomach making Skye spit out blood, “That’s for fucking with my control systems!”

"Stop, please!"

"Shut up, Grant!" Greg shouted as he threw a punch to Ward. Greg composed himself once more as he turned to Skye, his back facing Ward. He reached for something from his back pocket in his jeans, and Ward’s eyes widened. "Greg! Don’t! Please! Do it to me! Not her!"

That’s when Skye found out what was behind Greg. Greg smiled at her while pulling a taser from behind. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at Greg. “Don’t do this please,” Skye pleaded between sobs.

"This is for messing with me," Greg hissed through gritted teeth as he stacked the taser into Skye’s chest making her body shake, and Skye scream at the top of her lungs. Ward could only watch helplessly from where he was seated with tears in his eyes as his brother tasered Skye in front of him.

Ward was about to shout at his brother again when a very angry Melinda May opened the door and shot his brother with the Night night gun, “Stand down, Greg Ward!” Greg’s body fell to the ground, as May and Coulson sprinted to them.

**_Back in Skye’s bunk.._ **

“Rookie? You okay?” Grant whispered when he saw that Skye wasn’t moving.

“I’m doing fine, SO.”

“Hey, Skye?” he called again while tightening his arms around her. Clutching to his arms, she hummed, “Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” she asked, tilting her head sideways as she looked up at him.

“For coming to my rescue.”

“Anytime, princess,” she giggled. Grant laughed a little as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. “Thank you. I didn’t know what to do until you came,” he whispered again while he rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled their noses together.

"Grant," Skye mumbled as she pulled away to look into his eyes while placing her palm on his cheek. "You have to trust yourself more, okay? We can’t lose you.. _I_  can’t lose you.”

“I won’t leave you,” he whispered back, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Don’t worry," he told her when she leaned back on his chest again. Kissing the the top of her head, he continued, "Next time, I’ll be braver, I’ll be my own savior."


End file.
